It's annoying
by WrongLady
Summary: 1827 - Annoying... that sound. Everytime I see him it's getting louder and faster. What's this feeling? It annoys me... really. It sucks.


_This Fanfic is an inspiration ... from a doujinshi but I forget it's name... D: maybe it's the same I don't know xD well~ enjoy !_

_**It's annoying  
**_

It's afternoon; the school is out and no one but Hibari Kyouya was at school. But… what's that? A brown-haired boy runs into the building.

The name of the boy's Sawada Tsunayoshi – his nickname Tsuna. He forgets his math book in his class room. So he has to leave his two friends to get back to school. They were on the way home. Yeah, but No-good Tsuna has to forget his book.

Tsuna runs upstairs and walked quickly to his class room. As he opened the door he saw a person who sits on his desk. He has raven-black hair and has a pale skin. Tsuna stopped and looked at the person. "Hi- Hibari-san?"

_Bubumm… Bubumm… Bubumm…_

The person – Hibari Kyouya – turned his head to him and raised an eyebrow. "What's with you?" he asked.

_Bubumm… Bubumm… Bubumm…_

Tsuna smiled nervously. "Eh… I forget my book here…" Tsuna says before he jumps away as Hibari get up and looks… strange at him. Well, Tsuna doesn't know how Hibari look. It isn't his normal murderous glare.

Tsuna walked quickly to his desk and search his book as a paper bag is pressed on his chest. Tsuna look up to Hibari.

_Bubumm… Bubumm… Bubumm…_

"It's yours."

Tsuna takes the paper bag and look what's in. It is his clothes. He remembers. Three days ago he saw Hibari standing in the rain. It was in the near of his house. So Tsuna decided to ran to Hibari and invite him to his house. He was all wet. So Tsuna gave him his clothes which was too big for him – because Hibari is taller than Tsuna.

Well, the clothes are washed. Tsuna is a bit surprised and looked again to Hibari. He is silent and began to laugh.

_Bubumm… Bubumm… Bubumm…_

"Hiiiee!" Tsuna realizes that he laughs at Hibari. "I'm sorry!" He looks quickly after his book. He finds it soon. Suddenly he heard a whisper in front of him.

"Huh?"

"I said" says Hibari and packed Tsunas collar and pushed Tsuna closely to him. "I'm going to kiss you."

_Bubumm… Bubumm… Bubumm…_

"Eh?"

But before Tsuna could realize what Hibari said he feels warm and soft lips on his own. Tsuna was shocked. He doesn't know what he should do now.

But Hibari's lips are so warm and he kisses him so softly that Tsuna returned the kiss. He packed slightly Hibari's shirt and leans a bit on him.

_Bubumm… Bubumm… Bubumm…_

Tsuna closes his eyes to enjoy the kiss, also Hibari.

A few minutes pass as Hibari ends the kiss. Tsuna opens his eyes and look at Hibari. His cheeks turn red. It becomes silence between the two.

_Bubumm… Bubumm… Bubumm…_

Then Hibari let Tsuna go. Tsunas legs are too weak and they feel like pudding. He falls on the floor. "I'm leaving" Hibari says and leave the class room. He blinks and his face turns even redder. He swallows and get up. He takes his book and his paper bag, before he also leaves the room.

* * *

The next day.

"Juudaime!" In front of Tsunas house stand Gokudera Hayato, one of his best friends. Tsuna smiles and closes the door. "Good Morning, Gokudera-kun!" he called. "Good Morning!"

On their way to school they meet Yamamoto Takeshi. "Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera!" "Morning" Tsuna says. They walked further on.

At the school entrance Tsuna becomes slower.

Hibari Kyouya stands in front of the entrance and watches over the pupils.

"Tch… this bastard…" Gokudera hissed.

_Bubumm… Bubumm… Bubumm…_

Suddenly Hibari looks up and turns his head to Tsuna. He looks at him. Tsuna raises his eyebrows and smiles a little. "Good-" he begins to say but suddenly Hibari turns his head away and whispers something to Kusakabe, the vice-commandant of the discipline committees. Then he turns away and goes into the building.

_Bubumm… Bubumm… Bubumm…_

_Is… he avoiding me?_ Tsuna thought. _But… why?_

"Bastard!" Gokudera hissed again and turns to Tsuna. "Let's go in, Juudaime!" Tsuna nods and enters the building.

* * *

Tsuna sights in the class room and look out of the window. Gokudera and Yamamoto have a little dispute but it isn't bad. They have often an argument.

_Why is he avoiding me? Because I kissed him? But he began the kiss not I! _

Tsuna sights slightly as he saw Hibari behind the sport hall.

The brown-haired boy gets up. "Eh… excuse me… I'm back soon!" he says to Gokudera and Yamamoto and runs out of the class room.

He leaves the building and cross the campus.

"Hi-" Tsuna wants to call Hibari's name but he stops as he saw that Hibari thrashes some pupils. He hears them moaning and wailing. He hears the sound when someone embarking someone. He smells something… blood.

_Bubumm… Bubumm… Bubumm…_

"It's you again?" the voice of Hibari is heard.

Tsuna steps a step back. "Hi… Hibari-san…?" Hibari turns around to Tsuna and glared at him.

_Bubumm… Bubumm… Bubumm…_

Hibari walked slowly towards him. Tsuna couldn't run away. He stared at Hibari. His Tonfas have blood on it.

_Bubumm… Bubumm… Bubumm…_

Hibari raises his tonfas and beats Tsuna on the face. Tsuna lands on the ground but Hibari beat him without rest.

Tsuna feels the blood on his face. Hibari kicks his stomach. Tsuna moans and coughs and looks up to Hibari.

"It's annoying…" Hibari says. "It's annoying. This sound here…" He points on his chest. "This sound annoys me so much… every time I see you it makes this sound. It gets louder and faster… louder… it's so noisy. It sucks.

Hibari kicks again Tsunas stomach. "Why doesn't it stop? What is it? It's… very annoying…"

_Bubumm… Bubumm… Bubumm…_

_Bubumm… Bubumm… Bubumm…_

_Bubumm… Bubumm… Bubumm…_

"It should stop… this annoying and noisy sound."

_Bad, isn't it? I can do what I want I wouldn't heal… _

Hibari squats down to Tsuna and packed his collar. He looks at the boy and presses his lips on the younger one.

_And I don't understand it… so annoying. _

_Bubumm… Bubumm… Bubumm…_

_Bubumm… Bubumm… Bubumm…_

_Bubumm… Bubumm_

_Bubumm… _


End file.
